


Camp Dream

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Summer Camp, best friend haechan, camp counselor mark lee, for twitter, this was self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They seem nice, you think. Mark seems even nicer though.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Mark Lee/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Camp Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this for myself and my twitter mutuals (@eboymarkly). I love camp counselor Mark.

You were supposed to arrive at Camp Dream at two in the afternoon a week before the actual summer camp started so you could do orientation and learn your responsibilities as a camp counselor. You had gotten there an hour or so early so you could place your bedding in the cabin. This is your second year here,so you had a good idea of how things functioned, and you had been chosen to lead music along with someone else who you were told was new. The last person arrived for the staff meeting and with that, Taeil the Program Director stood up and smiled brightly at everyone, “Welcome everyone to Camp Dream! My name is Taeil and I am the Program Director here. I am so glad to have all of you on staff this summer. I know we will have a great time! This is going to be an introduction meeting so everyone can get to know each other. So, we will go around the room and everyone will say their name, position, and your favorite activity here at camp”. Everyone is seated on couches and chairs set up in a circle in the summer staff lounge. There seems to be only 15 people on staff this summer. A surprising drop from the summer before. The first person to start introductions is a tall boy who goes by Jisung. You learn that he is a counselor-in-training like the boy next to him, Chenle, and that they both like archery. They seem closed like they know each other outside of camp. You make a mental note to ask them later. You try to memorize everyone’s names and what they do, and you think you got it. You remember the people on the leadership team last summer and are happy they returned. Johnny the lifeguard and Waterfront Director, Ten and Jungwoothe Day Camp Directors, Yuta the Activities Director, Taeil, and Kun the Head Chef. Everyone else is new other than your partner in crime from last summer, Donghyuck. You two unleashed chaos on the staff. Pulling pranks and goofing around. Your favorite prank was when the two of you used a label maker and put the stickers on all of the things in Taeil’s office, the stickers saying “Taeil’s Hat”, “Taeil’s Pencil”, “Taeil’s Water Bottle”, etc. And your personal favorite, a sticker on a picture of Taeil himself that just said “Taeil”. You find out the other new people are counselors like you. They are Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, and Mark. _They seem nice_ , you think to yourself, _Mark seems even nicer though_. You immediately became interested in him after he said he was Co-Leader of leading music. After introductions, Taeil hands everyone a schedule for orientation and dismisses the group to get settled in, but not before reminding us that dinner will be at 5:30 in the dining hall.

You stood up to go finish setting up your bed in your cabin. You look across the room and see Mark talking to Johnny. _I wonder what they are talking about_ , you think. You were about to walk out the door when someone grabs you from behind and spinsyou around quickly. You let out a shriek and tried to wiggle around and see who grabbed you. “You came back!”, a voice yelled in your ear then let out a loud laugh. You knew who it was immediately. “Hyuck, put me down, you menace!”, you yelled out. He laughed and set you down gently. You turned around and glared at him then smacked his arm. “I texted you LAST WEEK and said I was coming back” you said. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Who would I be if I wasn’t dramatic?”. You let out a snicker at that. Its true, Donghyuckwas the most dramatic person you have ever met, besides yourself. While you and Donghyuck were catching up, an arm wrapped around your shoulders and hugs you. “I thought you weren’t coming back”, Johnny says with a chuckle. You laughed, “Yeah me too. I missed you guys too much, so I said screw it now you are stuck with me again”. Johnny lets out an overexaggerated sigh, “Damn it”. You punch his arm in retaliation. You and Johnny have always been close, ever since you met last summer, the older boy being like a brother to you. You were always comfortable going to him to talk about your problems and same with him. Ten walks over from where he was talking to Kun. “Hey!”, he says while slinging an arm around you, “I knew you missed me”. You laugh and take his arm off, “I did NOT”. He rolls his eyes, “You texted the groupchat a month ago and said you missed all of us but whatever, keep being in denial”. You laugh, you did say that. You remembered something. “Since you and Johnny are on leadership team, what can you tell me about the other music leader?” you ask. “Mark?” Johnny replies. You nod eagerly and Johnny smirks. “Why do you want to know? You were staring at him during introductions. Not very subtly may I add.” He says and you blush. “I was not” you mumble. Johnny laughs at you and you glare at him. “I’m kidding. A little,” you glare harder, “Mark is a sophomore in college and a music major with an education minor. This is his first year here, but he has worked at other camps before” Johnny says. _He has the same interests as me_ , you realize. “You know, he asked the same thing about you earlier” Johnny says with a knowing look in his eyes before leaving and going to Taeil’s office. You blush, _so that’s what they were talking about_. Ten laughs, “Does someone have a crush?”. You roll your eyes at him. “No I do not. I just wanna know who I’m going to be working with on music” you say indignantly. Ten chuckles and shrugs his shoulders before walking away to go talk to Jungwoo. Probably about the new activities for the younger kids. There’s a tap on your shoulder, it’s Donghyuck. He’s giving you a look. “You know it’s okay to have a crush on him, right? I talked to him earlier and he’s really nice” Donghyuck says. “Yeah I know but I don’t want to admit anything until I know him better” you say. Donghyuck nods in understanding, “I get that. That way you won’t get hurt if nothing happens”. You let out a little hum and look over at Mark who is talking to Yuta now. Mark seems to sense that you’re staring, and he meets your eyes. You look away quickly and Donghyuck laughs at you. You feel your face getting red. _I can’t like someone who I know nothing about_ , you think. You look over at Mark again and he’s laughing at something Yuta said. Something about his smile makes your heart grow warm. _I might be able to make an exception for cute new music_ _leaders_ , you think but then shake the thought from your head. “C’mon Hyuck. Let’s go set up our cabins” you say and Donghyuck lets out a “Sure” before following you out the door.


End file.
